The start
by oni of the ash97
Summary: Kingdom hearts. Basic into the video game kind stuff but we don't know the game world AT ALL. Me and my friend wrote awhile ago and I wish to know if we should continue. These are NOT real names, we just used typical day to day names as subs. haileyxleon brittxcloud. and the rating may change to M later due to naughtyness if we continue this. Again it is VERY old.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day … the sun was setting and the grass just starting to form dew drops. The silhouetted sky was purples and pinks with various reds and oranges mixed in. it was absolutely beautiful. Perfect for anyone to watch. But… instead my partner in crime and I were inside making a mess out of our bedroom. There were yellow strings flying through the air, attacking each other.

"Aaaa! Shoot for my mouth!" I yelled at Britt. Spraying me down, she laughed. "You're missing my mouth! I said my mouth not my face!"

"Your mouth is on your face aint it? Mm mm!" she stuck her tongue out at me flashing her tongue ring. Bouncing up and down I was dodging yellow squares. "I thought you said that you lovvveeee cheese!"

"I do just not when it is pelting me in the face!"

"What? Like this?" she began again grabbing more cheese cubes. "Come on… you know you want it!"

"Grrrr. that's it you asked for it!" I rolled and dodged several more squares and grabbed the spray cheese. One in each hand. Squirting the cheese randomly hoping I was hitting her. "Rawrrr! Eeeeeeyyyayyaya!" yelling battle cry's as we attacked each other with cheese.

Our brothers walked into the room.

"Hey, guys?"

Suddenly we froze in place. My arms were flailing out, stuck in the air in a weird position, my legs outward, making a triangle with the floor. Britt on the other hand… was balancing on one leg, with the other kicked out in the air. Her fists were closed and they had cheese cubes overflowing between her fingers.

"Yesh?" I managed to say with spray cheese spewing out of my mouth from overload.

"Uh… we need help." Cody (my little brother) said looking at us like we were mad. While Perrin (Britt's, little brother) was laughing his ass of rolling on the floor.

"You guys are soooooo stupid!" Then realization dawned on him. "Wait! You guys aren't sharing! Gimmie some!"

Britt and I fell to the floor laughing. But stopping briefly to look at each other before smiling.

"You want some cheese do you?" Britt gave an evil smile.

"Yes, yes I do." Perrin answered unknowingly what was about to happen.

"Wait so do I!" Cody yelled not wanting to be left out.

"Ha ha if you say so." my face lit up with a wicked smile.

Both Britt and I stood readying ourselves for battle. I took two new cans of cheese and she grabbed more in her enormous hands. The boys new immediately and took their stance with their own cheese ammo. They struck first sending waves of cheese at us. Over and over again, cheese pelted our skin. After they finished smiling with these "haha" grins on their faces.

At the same time Britt and I looked at each other, instantly knowing what the other was thinking.

"Now it's our turn so say goodbye!" we chanted in tune to each other.

Britt epically throwing cheese cubes while I sprayed cheese down Cody's throat as I held him down. Perrin had his mouth open catching any of the cubes he could. Jumping from each bed to either catch or eat a cube. All the while he was screaming ninja sounds.

Suddenly something came bursting through the door. Black surrounded us. Britt and I grabbed for the nearest things to use a weapons. The little creatures came to about our knees. I grabbed Cody and she put Perrin in a headlock to throw them both into the closet. She reached for the lock and locked the door securely before turning around to face the squirming black masses. They looked like they were bouncing back and forth; they had antennas that were waving to and fro in front of their faces. Britt took the first hit, by slinging a metal chain at a creature. The thing turned into something or other that resembled black goo on the ground.

"Eww" she yelled swinging at the others. I wasn't moving. Just watching the creatures attack us. They didn't notice me at first, until one of the things approached me. I yelled sending out a battle cry as I swung with the walking stick in my hands. The little monster turned to ooze at the impact, before disappearing. "What are they?"

"Like I know what these monsters are!" I hide the fact that I was sort of scared in my voice.

"Well it's your house!" She counteracted. Grabbing my arm she pulled me out of the room into the living room. Only to find almost a million more of these creatures. "What the…." She stopped midsentence to gap out at them all.

"Oh my god. Where are they coming from?"

"I don't know but they keep coming."

"We got to get them away from here."

"Hailey!" Just as Britt yelled my name, I was surrounded by black. I was in a daze; I couldn't understand what was going on. "Hailey!" I could hear her yelling, but I couldn't hear her. A hand appeared in front of me. I pulled it close to me as it grabbed me and did the same. Out of all the black I could see her holding my hand. Both of us surrounded by black, I could tell by the look in her face she was scared as much as I was. We hugged tightly and closed our eyes, waiting what would become of us next.

Seas of swarming darkness surrounded us; our hands were like molded steel in each other's grip. What the freak is going on? We began to fall, fast, our bodies' mere slips of wet paper falling through the endless ocean of liquid ebony. I tried to speak but no words left my lips. Hailey had my hand but I could only see darkness, no Hailey. A bright burst of light overwhelmed us in the bottomless pit, blinding me. The light began to grow brighter, burning, I screamed as hot pinpricks began to stab at my flesh like burning embers on ice. Hailey let out a shrill cry of pain letting me know I wasn't the only one. Our hands remained together, our fingers intertwined in icy grips. Where are we? The pinpricks slowly released us from their fiery embrace our limp bodies falling into the light with sweet words falling into our ears.

When two become one and weapons of heart are to behold, one heart shall be whole again and two made from its soul.

Two of light, one of purity

Two of dark, one of ruin

One of each, one who shall never return.

Know this little ones; you are the two who shall be one.

Since when is Mufasa in my head? I closed my eyes to shield them from the light, feeling like an idiot as I hit cold, hard bricks. The air was knocked from my lungs and Hailey's hand came loose from my own as we fell limply at the feet of two strangers conversing idly. I groaned, pushing myself onto my blistered knees.

"What the hell, man? Owwww."

"Britt?" I shook the residing pain from my head, looking up to find Hailey, her long wavy brown hair falling over her shoulder pulled up in a large dark blue bow.

"Hailes? Where- where are we?" I Searched the area with hungry eyes, taking in the cozy old styled buildings and the warm cream and burgundy bricks that we were kneeling on. Hailey's brow creased in confusion as she did the same, looking to me again with wide eyes.

"Britt?! What are you wearing?!" I jumped at her outburst, helping her get to her unstable feet. I looked down at my torso to find a tight strapless black dress with a checkerboard belt hanging loosely around my waist ending at mid-thigh. Long gray socks came up to my red knees, ending in two thick-soled white boots with a grey stripe down the center that matched the short grey and white trimmed coat I was wearing with an unusual red collar.

"Um… whoa! Hailey!" I pried my eyes from the checkerboard bracelet at my wrist to find Hailey in something just as weird. Her sweat pants and tee had vanished into a mid-thigh midnight blue dress with two yellow belts hanging at her waist were there was two bright red pockets among the dress of blue. She wore long dark blue socks held up at her lower thigh with yellow belt like straps that matched my white ones and tall knee high yellow combat boots with one blue stripe down the center. Her coat was also short but black with a bright yellow trimming that matched her baggy fingerless gloves.

"Renee! You look awesome!" She beamed in shock looking at her thin torso.

"Dude, that's cool!" we marveled in unison, twisting this way and that to test the fabrics. I heard a slight jingle as I shifted my leg, cool metal sending shivers up my spine as it met the flushed skin of my upper thigh.

"Duh freak?" I pulled the short dress up a bit to find a long silver chain whip tied at my panty line around the upper part of my thigh. Totally not an awkward place to be right? Wait. My face flushed a bit at a bad thought. Who put that there?

"Britt!" I was torn brutally from my train of thought by Hailey's cry of excitement and awe. She reached behind her head pulling a long silver blade from behind her back with a giant grin that radiated its coolness. I smiled, still half entranced in my own world. A loud attention demanding clear of the throat caught our attention, both of us turning abruptly.

"Who's there?!" I commanded.


	2. Chapter 2

{hailey}

A man came into view. My breath got caught in my throat, making me gasp a little. Britt snickered at my reaction to his appearance. He was positively amazing. His brown hair wisped around his face, baby blue eyes that reflected the sky perfectly. I could just look at them forever. Unwilling I tore my gaze away from his eyes to examine the rest of him. He had a black jacket that had white furry stuff around the neck. Around his waist were three thick brown belts. Lying loosely around his neck was a necklace that looked as if there was a lion's head upon a cross that came to a sharp point. He was absolutely beautiful.

"Who are you?" Came an unknown female voice. My gaze left his wonders to look in the direction of the voice. Standing in beside lion boy was a cool looking ninja girl. She had a tiny black skirt on, with a black half shirt that was covered by a black vest thing. On her left arm she had a cool black glove, but on the other there was white band around her wrist. I let my gaze go down to look at her shoes, to see long black knee high socks covered up to her knee by gray lace up converse. They were adorable!

"We could ask the same thing" Britt counteracted seeming as I wasn't saying anything. I rose up off the ground to stand beside Britt. I hadn't noticed she was already standing. The boy snorted at my reaction to seeing them. I said nothing, stunned at his obvious amusement at my stupidity.

"Well Leon, doesn't this one remind you of someone?" the girl motioned at me. A deep chuckle came from within him. Leon huh. I like that name. Britt stood in front of me protectively. "There isn't anything to be defensive about. I'm sorry let me introduce ourselves. My name is Yuffie, and this is-"

"Leon." He finished her sentence. But his gaze was directly at me. For a brief second we meet eyes, they were beautiful. Tearing my eyes from him I felt my face get hot. He laughed his dark chuckle. Oh shit he noticed that I blushed. Anger suddenly surfaced to my conscience.

"Would you stop laughing at me?! Do you find me amusing!?" I yelled at him pushing Britt to the side so he could see me clearly. Both Yuffie and Leon busted out laughing.

"Yea, she's got his attitude too." He stated looking at me like I was insane. Shocked I took a step back; my face probably looked like a huge tomato. Ugh. *face palm* (which means my hand magically fly's to my face smacking myself in the forehead.) "What's your name kid?" Kid? Did he just call me kid?

"Oooo! Man you shouldn't have said that." Britt looked at him shaking her head at him.

Kid. He… he… called me a kid. I am not a kid. I could feel myself twitching slowly, not sure if he could tell.

"Who you calling a fucking kid? You look damn fake, Like something outta video game! No one looks this damn sexy without being real!" realizing what I said I covered my mouth quickly. Brittney scoffed at me. Awe man. I can't believe I just said that out loud.

"She sounds like him too." Yuffie laughed. "Hey I have someone that we want you to meet. Will you come with us?" I looked to Britt to see what she thought.

"Ah might as well." Looking to me she added, "We have no idea where were at anyway. They might be able to tell us where we are, what those black creatures were and how to get home. What you think?" Taking a second to look at the acquaintances, I ran over all the questions we had and decided to agree with her.

"Alright, we'll go." They motioned for us to follow. Looking to Britt we took a step, and began walking close together and alert for anything that might attack us.

{brittney}

We cautiously made our way through the almost empty streets, following the strangers to a weird spaceship looking thing made of what seemed to be jello cubes. Wonder if it's edible? I'll have to check that out later.

"HEY SOOOORA!" The odd girl screamed at the oddly shaped ship and a large piece of it began to shake as it shuttered open like a door.

"Duh freak?" I took a step back as some weirdo kid fell from the aircraft, falling on his face. His outfit was exactly like Hailey's but with parachute pants and big, clown looking shoes. His light brown hair spiked out everywhere reminding me of a dying chia pet. He quickly rose from the ground, red and flustered, screaming back through the door.

"DONALD! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

"AW PHOOEY!" A giant duck jumped from the entrance, landing in front of said Sora in a blue shirt and hat.

"Hailey, there is a giant talking duck." my voice wavered a bit in confusion. She nodded slowly with an unsure smile.

"Y-Yeah. I see him." We stared in awe at the duck that began hitting chia kid in the head with a weird wand thing. I leaned towards Hailey.

"Should we help him?"

"Naw… Hey Britt?"

"Yea?"

"Doesn't he remind you of someone? Like that duck from that Disney thing, with Mickey mouse and all."

"Oh my god! Yeeeeeaaaah! Where's the dog? Um…. Goofy?!" As I spoke a large dog on two legs in a green sweatshirt emerged from the spacecraft.

"Donald, Sora. Please don't fight. Hee-uck." I ran to Goofy, throwing my arms around him in a big hug. Hailey followed, tackling us to the ground in a group hug. The large overgrown dog let out an odd laugh, hugging us back without hesitation.

"I like your new friends Leon. Hee-uck." Leon stiffened at Goofy's words.

"They're not friends." He stated coldly. Yuffie nodded with a large smile.

"They just kinda fell into our laps. I thought they'd be fun to have around." I rose from Goofy, smiling at Chia pet kid and helping him from the ground.

"You're Sora? "

"Uh…..Y-yeah." The boy blushed furiously Hailey smiled, following my lead to tease the boy.

"Kinda shy isn't he?" Hailes mentioned. I nodded, taking a step back for less of a crowd right into another person. I molded into some dudes chest, looking up into his upside down cyan blue eyes, swimming with emotion and the will unable to hide them.

"Uh… sorry." I turned away to face a tall man with loosely spiked blonde hair that framed his masculine jaw, almost touching his full strawberry starburst pink lips. Aren't those supposed to be on a girl? His prominent collar bone was lined with a sleeveless dark navy blue turtle neck shirt with two straps crossed at his chiseled torso, holding a black shoulder guard in place with a sterling wolfs head welded on. This was connected to a long belled out sleeve on half a long black cloak and a thick black leather belt across his right thigh. Not to mention the kick ass awesome sword that was as tall as me and twice as wide on his back. One whack with that would give someone brain damage. The man kept a straight face but his eyes betrayed him, widening ever so slightly in surprise as he took in me while taking in him. I looked the man in the eye with a poker face of my own. Amusement danced in his eyes. Turning on my heal and walking back to Hailey's side I could feel his eyes on what better be my back.

"Hailes we need some questions answered. Like now." I whispered to my conversing friend with urgency, I could feel my face redden; for the first time in my life. "And I need some pants. Skirts and I don't get along -_-."

YO! i am the onioftheash wierdo writing this story. :D hi. If you have any suggestions for stories (i enjoy all genres) please let me know and i apologize for mistakes, my computer is SLOW as heck. . Please review, good or bad.

Leon: Idiot.

Cloud:...

Sora: REVIEW PLEASE~3

Hailey: Do what you want. *yawn* THANK YOU FOR READING!3


End file.
